1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle, a control apparatus for a vehicle, and a control method for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a vehicle including a dog clutch including a synchromesh mechanism in a power transmission path, a control apparatus for the vehicle, and a control method for the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There is well known a synchromesh mechanism provided in a dog clutch that connects or disconnects a pair of rotating members. When the dog clutch is connected, the synchromesh mechanism synchronizes the rotation speeds of the rotating members having different rotation speeds, thus allowing smooth engagement. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-281423 (JP 2010-281423 A) describes a transmission device. The transmission device includes a plurality of synchromesh mechanisms. When a shift command is issued, the transmission device carries out shift operation by operating the synchromesh mechanism of a target speed position, into which a speed position is shifted, and, until a lapse of a predetermined time from when the shift command is issued, a synchronizer ring is pressed against a cone face of at least one other speed position other than the target speed position. In this way, by operating the synchromesh mechanism corresponding to another speed position to facilitate synchronization, a sufficient synchronization capacity is ensured. Therefore, it is possible to shorten a shift time without a complex or large structure of the transmission device.